


Fictionista WitFit Prompts, June 2012

by mugglemom08



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglemom08/pseuds/mugglemom08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Fictionista Workshop's WitFit Prompts. No rhyme or reason here, just seeing where my imagination takes me. Ratings will vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fictionista WitFit Prompts, June 2012

All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
  
Not beta’d. Thanks to jennde for encouraging me to do this.  
  
word prompts: water, daughter, slaughter  


* * *

  
My daughter’s delighted shriek cuts through the humid tropical air, and I lower my book to see Jacob running past, Nessie slung over his shoulder. He heads straight for the water and tosses her in. She resurfaces, spluttering, and they proceed to splash each other like a couple of kids. Their laughter is contagious, and I feel the corners of my mouth quirking upwards.  
  
As I watch them play in the surf, I catch glimpses of the little girl I had for such a short  amount of time. It’s hard to believe that she reached full maturity over a year ago; a fact Jacob is all too aware of (in my opinion, anyway). I have to give him credit, he does an admirable job keeping his thoughts respectful when he’s around me. There have been slips--like the first time he saw her in a bikini--that were mortifying for both of us, but knowing that he loves her like I love Bella prevented me from slaughtering him on the spot.  
  
Nessie doesn’t know it, but he’s going to ask her to marry him sometime before we leave the island. He came to me last night and asked for my blessing. I really couldn’t say no--not only because of the imprint, but because my wife would rip my arms off and beat me with them--but I appreciated the sentiment. As hard as it would be to let her go, I knew that Jake would do everything in his power to make her happy. And, really, what more could a father ask for?


End file.
